


Token of Appreciation

by Ayumi_Ayu



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Ayu/pseuds/Ayumi_Ayu
Summary: "Cassata help me with this~""Cassata help me with that~"Pizza is always so helpess that Cassata had to step in to help!And thus, this time, Pizza wanted to show Cassata a token of his appreciation for his help.What kind of present would Pizza prepare??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first time writing a fic and my english is not very good so pardon the mistakes. ^_^"  
> I am currently in love with playing Food Fantasy and Pizza is one of my favourite food soul! So I was hoping to read more stories on Pizza but I realised there isn't a lot on him in AO3. Soo, I decided to try and write some for him!  
> Hope you enjoy my story :D
> 
> For those of you who only wants the fluff, the first chapter's what you're looking for.  
> Second chapter will be the one containing smut scenes.

"What?? You're not done with your delivery order Master Attendant Ayu had given you?!"

"Uwhh, I didn't mean to~! I was just busy helping out Pudding in the restaurant since he looked really busy ๑•́ ₃ •̀๑ !" Pizza whined.

"So now what. Master Attendant Ayu was planning to let you handle the Exploration mission." Cassata questioned.

"Uwh... ๑•́ ₃ •̀๑ " Pizza pouted.

 _Damn, that face is illegal.._ Cassata sighs and gives up. "Fine. I'll help you with this Exploration mission then."

"Really?!?!" Pizza's face lit up.

"Just this once." Cassata replied.

"Yaaaaay~! I knew you're the best Cassata~!♡♡" Pizza cheered as he gives Cassata a hug.

"I-idiot, you're choking me!!" Cassata choked as he gripped tightly on his pulled scarf by the hug.

 

* * *

 

"Oh ho~ If I recall correctly, I remember asking Pizza for this mission (  ㆁᴗㆁ)☆ " Ayu grinned.

"Ahem.. Pizza is a little.. busy so I'll be taking his place." Cassata coughs, ignoring that creepy smile that Master Attendant Ayu was giving.

 

* * *

 

"Haaaah.. I'm finally done with the order." Pizza stretches himself as he came back from finishing the delivery task.

Looking around, Pizza sighs.  _I guess Cassata's not back yet. Cassata has always been helping me, I should really thank him this time when he comes back._

Pizza rested his head on the table as he goes deep into thought.

 

"Hey Pizz- What's wrong? You looked troubled." Cheese asked as she approaches Pizza and noticed his troubled expression.

 

"Cheese... ╥_╥ "

"What should I do? Cassata has always been helping me every single time and this time I want to do something for him in return but I don't know what to do..." Pizza groans.

 

"Mhmm. Well.. Why not give him something he likes as a token of your appreciation?" Cheese chirped.

 

"A token of my appreciation... Oh oh! How about I make him a delicious Spaghetti meal~!" Pizza said with sparkles in his eyes.

 

"Isn't that YOUR favourite dish?" Cheese sighs.

 

"Oh... Right..╥_╥" Pizza rests his head on the table again.

 

"Aha!" Like a brilliant idea struck in her mind, Cheese grabbed Pizza's hand. "I have a great idea!" Cheese squeaked with sparkles around her and pulls the clueless Pizza to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Eh?"

"W-wait Cheese?! What're you doing?!?"

"Wait stop taking off my clothes!! ////"

"Ahhhh~"

 

 

"Tada~!"

Cheese looked proud at her finished 'product', Pizza decked in a lovely creamy yellow dress with frills, revealing his shoulders.

"How will this make Cassata happy?! And I'm not a female!!" Pizza protested while pouting.

"Noooo worries~! I can assure you Cassata will love it! And you look absolutely great in it!" Cheese grinned. "Now, all you have to do is -----" Cheese leaned in next to Pizza's ear and whispers.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening

 

 

 _Finally back.._ Cassata comes back and walks to his room. As he turns the door knob and opens the door, his eyes fell upon his favourite food soul wearing a cute frilly dress, sleeping soundly on his very own bed. Cassata closes the door and takes a moment to calm himself down, reassuring himself that that was not just a dream.

He opens the door again, peeking in to his room. There he is, sleeping so defenselessly on his bed. Cassata took a deep breath, steps into the room and closes the door.

He approaches the sleeping male and slowly sits beside him, for not wanting to disturb his sleep.

"Mhmm, Cassata..." Pizza whispers as he turns towards Cassata while still in dreamland.

 _Cute.._ Cassata chuckles as he brushes lightly on Pizza's golden locks then to his cheek.

A thought rushing through himself of wanting to eat up the male in front of him. Cassata shakes his head, as if trying to shake the thought away and gives a light kiss on Pizza's forehead, smiling at that usually cheeky and clumsy food soul who is now sleeping so soundly with such an innocent and peaceful expression.

 

_Cute...._


	2. Token of Appreciation (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to open the gift!

"I wonder if this is really a good idea.." Pizza ponders over the thought as he walks into Cassata's room and sits on his bed

 

..Should _I really trust Cheese's advice? This is a really weird and embarrassing suggestion.. I mean, I really AM clueless on what to do for him.. Guess I'll follow Cheese's method for now. Pizza sighs and lies on Cassata's bed and slowly drowsiness hits him and soon fell asleep soundly._

 

* * *

 

_Mhmm.. What's this gentle and warm feeling? This familiar sense of touch is so relaxing.._

 

"Mhmm, Cassata..." I mumbled while still sleeping.

 

* * *

 

Pizza wakes up to find himself wrapped in the arms of Cassata who is sleeping.

 

_Uwahh! Cassata is so close!_

 

Pizza, not wanting to wake Cassata up, stayed as still as a rock while looking at his face.

 

The soft breathing made by Cassata, the little frown that Cassata's eyebrows were forming, the strong arms that wrapped around Pizza's waist that would make anyone feel safe.  _So beautiful..._ Pizza gazed upon the male who is right in front of him while blushing.

 

_Bathump_

_Bathump bathump_

 

With each minute passing by, Pizza could feel his heart beating louder and louder.

 

_What is this weird feeling? I feel strange.. If this goes on, I feel like my beating heart's gonna beat so loud that it'll wake him up... Maybe I should go back now and tell Cheese that I can't do it after all.._

 

As Pizza was about to give up on the plan, he looked at Cassata's face once more. He looked at that scar on Cassata's left eye and that horrible turn of events flashed back.

 

Cassata got injured because of him.. Because he was caught unguarded.. That's why Cassata had to save him.. Because he was tied up by those shackles.. That's why....

 

Pizza tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall but to no avail as they start falling.  _I'm sorry..._ Pizza leaned closer to Cassata's chest for more comfort as he started trembling and sobbing silently.

 

* * *

 

_Someone's crying.. That voice.. Is Pizza crying..? Why are you crying..? Don't cry..._

 

Cassata slowly wakes up to find his favourite food soul clinging onto him, crying. 

 

"Pizza? Why are you crying?" Cassata stroked Pizza's golden locks despite knowing fully aware of the reason behind those tears.

 

"Cassata.." That gentle touch made Pizza cry even louder. "I'm sorry.. I'm always causing you trouble.. I.. I.." Pizza starts crying more as his breathing starts to go erratic.

 

"Shh.. Say no more.. You're no trouble, idiot.. I'm still here, aren't I?" Cassata cooed the sobbing food soul, calming him down as Pizza finally cried out the tears he was holding back all this while back then.

 

"Sorry.. I'm okay now.." Pizza assured Cassata after calming down, blushing at how he was bawling like a baby from moments earlier.

 

Seeing how the atmosphere is turning awkward, Cassata tried to lighten up the mood.

 

"Feellng better now? My p-r-i-n-c-e-s-s ☆?"

 

"Princess..?" Pizza thought for a while before turning red like the tomato sauce on his favourite Spaghetti. That's right. He had forgotten he is still wearing the dress that Cheese had dressed him up in!!

 

"Uwahhh!! I can explain Cassata!!" Pizza becomes more flustered.

 

"T-this is all because of Cheese!! ..I wanted to give you a present as a token of my appreciation for helping me all this while but I don't know what to gift, so Cheese suggested this.." Pizza pouted slightly.

 

 _Damn it! Why is he so cute?! This is really playing cheat!_ Cassata took a deep breath.

 

"Uh.. so.. yeah.. Thank you for helping me despite my whinings.. Uh.. Em.."

 

Seeing how Pizza's at a lost of word, Cassata chuckled and kissed Pizza on the lip.

 

"!!" Pizza who was caught unguarded was surprised at the sudden initiative.

 

"Mhmm.. This is really a wonderful gift indeed." Cassata said as he towers over his princess.

 

 _Now all you have to do is to offer yourself to him and tell him how you feel!_ Pizza recalled Cheese's advice as he opened up his arms, granting permission for Cassata to continue.

 

Catching the hint, Cassata dived down to kiss Pizza, and slowly but surely, intruding his mouth with his tongue. Pizza wrapped his arms around Cassata's neck as Cassata eats him.

 

"Nng..Haah.." Pizza panted, trying to catch his breath from the passionate kiss. Tongues mingling with each other, Cassata kissing Pizza deeply, tasting him. By the time Cassata finished with the kiss, Pizza was already left panting with red cheeks.

 

 "You look beautiful, my princess." Cassata licked his lip and admire his princess who is all flushed from head to toe.

 

"Cassata.." Pizza looked at Cassata with pleading eyes.

 

"Shh.. I'll take care of you." Cassata gives light pecks on Pizza's lip, following on his cheek then neck.  _Mine.._ Cassata bit at the side of Pizza's neck, leaving a bit mark to claim what's his.

 

"Mhmm.." Pizza moaned slightly as he feels his sense of arousal building up.

 

Cassata moves back up to give Pizza another round of french kissing while his hands gropes at his chest, pinching slightly at the little buds, then traveling down his body, from his stomach to the hip and to the thighs where he spreads them apart. Sliding down from the thighs to his member and starts pumping him.

 

"Nnngh..Ahh...W-wait Cassata, this is too much!" Pizza breaks away from the kiss and starts gasping for air as the heat starts pooling down there.

 

Observing how aroused his princess is because of him, Cassata pumps even faster at Pizza's member while his other hand starts poking at his bud down there. Pizza's body gets more tensed as the pleasureable feeling gets stronger.

 

"Mhmmm.. Haaaah..I can't.. Nnngh...Ahhh!!" Pizza moaned with drool leaking from his mouth as he climaxed, shivering from the intensity of his orgasm. Cassata took this chance to poke his finger into the little bud down there.

"Haah..." Pizza huffed and shivers at the oversensitivity as Cassata prepares him for what's next. Face flushed knowing what's coming later, Pizza stared into Cassata's eyes.  _So this is what Cheese was talking about.._ Noticing Pizza's gaze, Cassata pulls out his fingers.

 

"What's wrong? Did it hurt?" Cassata asked worriedly, not knowing if his partner was hurt from the preparation or if he was feeling uncomfortable.

Pizza shakes his head as tears falls from his eyes again _._

 

"No.. That's not it.. That's strange.. I'm crying.. Ever since then, I thought that it is because I was weak that everyone around me got hurt.. But after arriving here.. It feels that I can forget about the past.. With Master Attendant, Cheese, the other food souls, and most importantly you, the reason why I can laugh and smile all day.. I just thought how nice it would be if I could spend the rest of my life laughing with you, just like how we used to laugh and smile back then in the orchard.. Now I know.. So this is what love is.... I lo--" Just before Pizza finishes his line, Cassata covered his mouth.

 

"Damn it, I'm the one who should be saying this first. Remember the first time we met? When you found me wounded in the corner of the cathedral. Back then I was barely conscious, I was about to give everything up.. Till I heard an angelic voice calling out to me.. I opened my eyes and saw the sun rays enveloping you like an angel who has descended from the sky.. If it weren't for you back then, I wouldn't be here where I am now.. From then on, I told myself that no matter where you are, I will always be there to protect you."

 

Pizza blushes when he heard what Cassata said. Cassata pulls Pizza up and seats him on the bed, then kneeling down in one knee, clasping both of his hands with Pizza's.

"I love you Pizza. I, Cassata, promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I will love you and honour you all the days of my life. Will you be willing to spend the rest of your days with me?"

 

_Bathump bathump bathump_

 

Cassata stared deeply into Pizza's eyes.

 

"Yes I will." Pizza replies and hugs Cassata with tears of happiness welling up in his eyes. Cassata returns the hug and kisses Pizza on the lip, and another kiss again. Cassata slowly lays Pizza on the bed and starts resuming where they had stopped earlier.

 

"Does it hurt?"

Pizza replies with a shake on the head.

"Tell me if it hurts." Cassata lines his member against Pizza's bud and slowly pushes it in.

"Nnngh.." Pizza moans at how he's stuffed fully. "More.. Cassata.. It's okay now.." Pizza assures Cassata with a flushed face. Cassata starts thrusting in and out slowly, increasing his pace as both of them feel their orgasm chasing close.

"Nngahh..! Cassata! Deeper..! Haah.. C-close!! ....Aaah~!" Pizza moans as Cassata gives the final thrust before both climaxed, releasing their load.

Both of them panted from the intense orgasm, catching their breath back. Cassata looks at Pizza, hand brushing his cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was the best." Pizza replies and gives a light peck on Cassata's lip.

 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

Cassata pulls Pizza close and both of them lay together on the bed as they slowly drift to sleep in each other's warmth embrace, knowing that they're safe in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the end for Token of Appreciation! Somehow as I continue to write, things starts to change here and there and endes up like this XD Nonetheless I hoped that you have enjoyed the story! 
> 
> P.S: Pardon for any mistakes, it's my first time writing a fic and a smut one to boot even though it's not very smutty XD


End file.
